RE means King
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Él era Kaneki Ken. El rey de un ojo.


**Disclaimer: El dueño es Ishida**

 **Notas: Yo—no sé que esto, fue un ataque de inspiración, espero sea entendible *huye***

 ***Spoilers de los capítulos más recientes del manga.**

 **o.o.o.o**

Uno lo entrenó por años.

La otra lo despertó de su sueño.

Él fue su padre.

Ella lo autoproclamó su hijo.

—Él quitaba vidas

Y ella las creaba con sus manos—

Ambos tenían algo en común. Odiaban ese mundo retorcido en el que nacieron. En donde no eran más que pequeños títeres en una obra sin fin, con payasos riéndose en la audiencia y jaloneando con sadismo de sus débiles hilos para verlos hacer algo entretenido. Algo cruel y despiadado que los hacía explotar de risa; con sus carcajadas estruendosas rompiéndoles los tímpanos y los aplausos de felicitación que les atormentaba y les abría las heridas con fuerza.

Detestando sus manos huesudas y manchadas de sangre que los cogían con descuido y sin vergüenza. Que no hacía más que recordarles que no pertenecían a nadie más que a ellos.

Los aborrecían y despreciaban.

Querían venganza.

Pero se mantenían callados, _silenciosos_ , porque sabían que no podían hacer más que soñar en una utopía ficticia que nunca se haría realidad. Envidiando lentamente a todos los que tenían lo que nunca podría ser suyo.

—Nunca, nunca suyo—

Y así es como ambos vivieron, como los dos crecieron y se hicieron fuertes. Un campo de batalla eterno frente a ellos, con los buitres peleándose por la carne podrida de los muertos que dejaban atrás. Un ciclo infinito que se repetía para nunca acabar.

Hasta que en un día de profunda oscuridad, donde no había nada más que polvo y sangre, ambos finalmente se conocieron.

Ella moribunda. Él a punto de terminar su trabajo.

Pero él hizo algo diferente esa noche. Fue en contra del libreto escrito y perfeccionado con los años; y no mató, claro que no. La escuchó con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y en lugar de exterminar, hizo otra cosa, hizo algo horroroso que nunca, nunca debía hacer.

Extendió su mano maldita, no para asesinar. Para ayudar.

Y ella lo aceptó, sí que lo hizo. Porque ella quería destruir y exterminar, porque dentro suyo yacía el rencor más grande que sólo alguien como ella había logrado fabricar dentro de su menudo cuerpo lleno de gusanos.

Esa noche ambos hicieron un trato que sellaron con sangre.

Él tomaría sólo un nombre y fue conocido como la muerte. Kishou Arima, el segador que arrasaba con todos.

Ella tomaría varios. La de Eto (Yoshimura), la que nunca mostraba su rostro. La de su creación: Tatsuki Sen.

Y por último, ambos conformarían la mejor obra teatral. La que los payasos nunca se hubieran atrevido a hacer.

Ella, el búho de un ojo, la esperanza para su especie.

Él, el mal encarnado. La existencia que debía seguir en pie hasta que llegara el momento.

Y entonces esperaron.

Y la espera fue larga. Muy, muy larga.

Pero apareció. Temblando como un pichón a punto de dar sus primeros aleteos. Un muchacho de cabellos negros y una sonrisa tímida; ojos obsidiana que no reflejaban nada más que el olvido y cuyos labios delicados sólo expulsaban palabras bonitas.

Observaron como la tragedia se cocía con lentitud.

Por primera vez se sentaron al igual que lo payasos, e invisibles como sólo ellos sabían serlo, fueron meros espectadores a espera del ansiado final.

Hasta que llegó el crudo cierre de telón y un punto dentro de ambos se movió con algo que creían perdido.

Esperanza.

Kaneki Ken, la última pieza. Aquel que debería terminar la obra por ellos.

Un niño que perdió su identidad y que se acuclillaba en una esquina temblando. Cubriéndose el cuerpo de cristal con sus brazos hechos de ramitas finas.

Y ambos estaban felices, porque a pesar de todo su niño seguía siendo su niño. Y lo único que debían hacer era esperar de nuevo.

Porque ambos ya habían esperado tanto. Que hacerlo un poco más no les importaba.

Así que Arima le da un nuevo comienzo. Le entrega un nombre y lo cuida hasta que puede ponerse de pie. Lo entrena hasta que su cuerpo ya no es de fino vidrio sino de acero impenetrable. Hasta que está listo y le hace entrega de un regalo, un rayo de luz que lo levanta y le da fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Y el niño herido se lo agradece, los atesora en su pecho como si fuera salido de él mismo y los apoda _"sus hijos"_ con tímida dulzura de una madre bondadosa.

Sasaki Haise, el que se graduó con honores de la agencia, el mentor de los quinques— _su regalo_ —, y el hijo de Kishou Arima, vive (casi) feliz por más de tres años.

Lo suficiente para que aprenda. Para que la conozca a _ella_.

Porque a Eto le gustan las entradas grandes y llenas de muerte y vísceras por todos lados. Y es así como se conocen— _reencuentran_ —luego de años de separación.

Es cuando se cansa; cuando se rinde, y finalmente, después de tanta espera, despierta de su profundo sueño.

Y Eto lo deja comer todo de ella, lo incita a que engulla y que arranque con sus dientes su carne y la trague hasta que esté satisfecho.

—Te hare mi hijo—le dice, mientras cae del edificio con una gigantesca sonrisa, como si bailara con las almas de los muertos y la oscuridad la envolviera como su fiel amante.

Ken le devuelve la sonrisa y mueve la cabeza, como si se inclinara ante su adorada reina.

— _Estoy honrado_.

Ken entierra a Haise esa noche. Lo acuchilla y pisotea hasta que sabe que no se levantará más, y luego se despide de él; le sonríe tiernamente a su cuerpo mutilado, como si ambos hubieran sido dos buenos amigos.

La tragedia comienza de nuevo.

Él recuerda, recuerda todo, _todo_. A su verdadera madre, la que lo abrazaba con cariño y que lo golpeaba a pesar de haber sido un buen niño. A las personas que prometió proteger, pero abandonó.

Al amigo que amó más que a nada y nunca recuperaría.

Al hijo que perdió y que juró cuidar.

Y es así, que su ya frágil estado se quiebra de nuevo. Esta vez para siempre.

Pero ni Arima, ni Eto lo sueltan.

Sólo que él no lo sabe hasta el final, cuando Arima sube al arma filosa hasta su garganta y de un tajo se abre la piel. Susurrándole la verdad antes que su propia sangre termine de ahogarlo.

—Me odié a mí mismo, quien sólo le arrebataba a otros.

El segador de la muerte, aquel que deseó morir más que nadie, le murmura su única voluntad. Y Ken acepta, con lágrimas cristalinas resbalándole por su piel de papel.

Ahí, sentado al lado de su frío cuerpo, recita su despedida para él.

Su maestro murió ese día, pero también su padre.

—Yo… estaba, oh, tan feliz.

Tendido en el manto de flores ficticias que su mente creó, abandona su cuerpo tieso en una tumba de lágrimas y sal. Decidido entonces, a cargar con el último deseo de su padre.

Pero la encuentra a ella, que le regala una sonrisa perezosa y cansada. Y es cuando huele la sangre y ve su cuerpo roto que sabe que también se irá pronto.

Eto le mantiene una mirada divertida a pesar de su estado. Acepta que es una imprudente con un resoplido entrecortado y con una suave risa lo releva de su cargo.

 _«Mata al rey de un ojo por mí»_

—Ya no hay necesidad de que cumplas, ya no más.

 _«Tu ya lo mataste, ¿no es así?»_

Eto sopla su último aliento, y antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre le entrega una mirada cargada de orgullo maternal.

 _«La obra es tuya si así lo quieres»_

—Él le dio un nuevo nombre

Y ella le recordó quién era—

Ambos le dieron un trono para sentarse.

Ya no era Haise, el que caminaba alegremente tras Arima. Y tampoco era Ken, el que esperaba con infantil ansiedad los nuevos libros de Tatsuki Sen.

Ahora era un rey.

Y usaría la corona hecha de huesos y sangre con la que sus padres la forjaron.

Destruiría todo para reconstruir su reino desde los cimientos.

O no haría nada, y se sentaría desde lo alto a ver como todo se derrumbaba.

La decisión era sólo suya ahora.

Y dejando la sombra de ambos atrás, se sienta en su nuevo trono.

Él era Kaneki Ken.

El rey de un ojo.


End file.
